Aeon
For information on the character with the same name in Order of Ecclesia, please see Aeon the Chef. '''Aeon is a character from Konami's Castlevania series. He appears in Castlevania: Judgment as an original character. Character history Aeon is a member of a group that watches over and preserves the flow of time. It is because of Galamoth seeking to take Dracula's throne by erasing the time that he lives in, Aeon goes into action to correct the disturbance to the flow of time by gathering the 13 soul keys and using them to find a chosen warrior to stop Galamoth's messenger, The Time Reaper. Appearances Appearance in Castlevania: Judgment Aeon first appeared in the fighting game Castlevania: Judgment, as the man behind most of the events of the game. Aware of Galamoth's plan to send the Time Reaper to destroy Dracula and change history, Aeon pulls together fighters from different parts of the Castlevania timeline, such as members of the Belmont Clan and their allies as well as Dracula himself and his allies, and puts them into a time rift. He then sets them against each other, and battles them himself, hoping to find the one with the most chance of defeating the Time Reaper. In his story, he defeats all the opponents, therefore requiring him to be the one to face the Time Reaper. Aeon manages to vanquish him, mending the rift in time and returning everyone to their respective eras. With no era of his own to return to, Aeon wanders the ages, observing all that occurs and repairing other rifts in time. Judgment Quotes * Short description: The Guardian of Time * At the beginning of the other characters' Story Modes: "Right on time. Welcome to the Time Rift" * When selected: "The time is now." * When selected: "It is time to fight." * When selected: "Who is my opponent?" * Before battle: "In this place, I too am able to fight." * Before battle: "To mend the fabric of time, I ask you meet me in combat." * Before fighting Alucard, Carmilla, Death, Golem, or Dracula: "Immortal one, you have ignored the passage of time long enough." * Before fighting Time Reaper: "You will pay for disrupting the flow of time! Your hour is up!" * Before fighting himself: "Well, now. What have we here?" * Before fighting himself (Response): "Two of us cannot exist at once" * Evading: "Not quite." or "An after-image." or "I'm over here." * Lost Defenses: "No!" or "Oh, well done." * Recovering after being knocked back or after blocking with Nullifying Barrier: "I beg your pardon." or "Not quite." * Executing Throw: "And then..." "TAKE THIS!!" * Executing Hour of Judgement: Extension: "Extension!" or lets out a yell "Se-yaaaaaaa!" * Executing Hour of Judgement: Suffer the March of Time: "Here I come!" or lets out a yell "Haaah!" * Executing Hour of Judgement: The Clock Strikes Thrice: "Go on. Flee." * Executing Hour of Judgement: Behold Absolute Power: "It's time!" * Defeated: "A time to win, and a time to lose." or "My time...is up." or "My.......defeat..." * After battle: "Right on time. This moment was pre-ordained." * After battle: "I cannot allow that which would disrupt the flow of time." * After battle (Lose to Aeon in the first battle against him in Story Mode or win against first character in Aeon's story): "How unfortunate. I shall have to search for another." * After battle (Lose to Aeon in the second battle against him in True Story Mode or win against Dracula in Aeon's true story): "You are not the one. Then I must go myself." * After fighting Alucard, Dracula, Death, Golem, or Carmilla: "Immortals disrupt the flow of time, don't you see?" * After fighting himself: "Time was on the verge on being destroyed." * During hyper attack: "Heed me time.....STOP!" "This will just take a minute."(Comments to each character) "And....... time marches on." "Right on time." * After completing story: "I accept the soul key. (Twelve, eleven, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one) yet, remain(s). Abilities in Castlevania:Judgement and described abilities Described abilities: *'Expert fighter: '''With his clock-blade and his formidable magical abilities, Aeon is more than a match for warriors such as Simon and Trevor Belmont, Shanoa, Death and even Dracula himself. *'Control of time:' Aeon's signature ability is to completely stop time around someone, rendering them helpless against him. Aeon may also possess other time-based powers, such as time-travel. Judgement abilities: '''Main Ability:' Aeon's large stopwatch can extend it's two hands into blades for either an offensive charge slash combo or a quick stabbing combo. Other Abilities Nullifiying Barrier: Cast as the name implies a barrier that emanates from Aeon's clock that nullifies all attacks in all directions. A confirm block will change Aeon's clock color. Aeon's clock hands turn to normal size and point downwards toward the seven while it gives off a quick glow. If Aeon manages to block an attack and the player doesn't move him he will automatically bow to his opponent while he does this he's invincible until the bow is over and he goes back to his normal pose for a few seconds. Nick of Time: Aeon gets down and does a short slide to his opponent if he is near and when he makes contact he rises and does a slash at his opponent. If his opponent tries to dodge this move Aeon will follow his opponent like a magnet and has a chance to slash at his opponent. Aeon can also use this to go through long range sub-weapons and almost any opponent's long-range attacks which if successful it will change Aeon's clock color. Evading Move: Backdashes while invincible. Aeon describes it as an after image of his backdash. He tends to taunt enemies while doing so. Hour of Judgement: A random effect depending on his clock color. It changes color frequently when Nullifying Barrier confirms a block, his health is depleting, or time passes a while. *'Extention(Normal): '''When there is no color, Aeon uses a Extention of his blade as he describes it. *'Suffer the March of Time (A Time Beam): When his clock glows blue, it means he can to shoot a destructive blue beam. To activate hold B. Its maximum combo hit is 45. It cannot be blocked. *'''The Clock Strikes Thrice (3 Clock Slicers): When the clock grows green, Aeon will throw his clock in the air and the hands of the clock grows very long. As it falls down Aeon catches it on his left hand while bending over. The clock hand begins slashing three times, hence the name. Due to the lengh of the clock blades, they have incredible range and hard to evade and due to its height from the ground its hard to evade by jumping except by Dracula's "Jump" *'Behold Absolute Power (Time Freeze extendedly):' When the clock glows yellow, the name describes it; Aeon stabs the ground, time freezes and all affected inverts color. Blades of Evil's Bane: Aeon jumps up and pulls of a downward stab at his opponent with both minute and hour hands aligning at the bottom of it with the minute hand extended farther than the hour hand directly down from where he initially holds it very quickly. When he makes contact with his opponent the minute and hour clock hands do a quick stab and then they split from each other in opposite directions, doing considerable damage. Rift Betwixt Twin Blades: Aeon, with his strength throws an enemy up and slashes them with twin blades from his weapon like a pair of scissors. It cannot be blocked due to it being a throw. Hyper Attack: '''Requiem of the 13th Hour. Aeon's Hyper takes longer than three seconds to connect. While it connects he cannot move and the victim has a clock under them, and vulnerable. A good technique is to utilize Hour of Judgement, Behold Absolute Power. While time stops Aeon can cast his Hyper without worry of interference. After it connects, Aeon snaps his fingers and the victim's clock will shatter, freezing his victim for as long as he desires. He tends to taunt or advice his victim about how thier desires or themseleves are small compared to time. He then summons twelve blades that look like the hand of his clock and one huge blade like the minute from his weapon and unfreezes time with the phrase "Time Marches On". The blades impales his victim with the first twelve and the last one hitting before his victim touches the floor. He seems to time his Hyper beforehand knowing how long it would take. Trivia '''Name origin: *The word Aeon originates as the Latin translation of the koine Greek word ὁ αἰών (aion). It is sometimes spelt as Eon and means "age", "forever" or "for eternity". It could also come from the japanese word eien (永遠), meaning "eternity". *The Eon spelling is further supported by his clock like weapon and the fact he is seen holding a pocket watch. *He has a habit of using time related phases such as "It's time!" and "Your hour is up!". *Dio Brando, from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, utters the phrase: "Soshite toki wa ugoki dasu," when he stops time, which translates to: "Thus, time will move once more." Aeon can be heard saying this in the trailer and in his special attack. The English localization of the game has him say: "And... time marches on." instead. *Aeon will say something different to every fighter during his hyper attack: **Against Simon: "Not even the storied Belmont Clan can stand against the power of time." **Against Alucard: "You who bear a heavy cross, what does eternity hold for you?" **Against Trevor: "Even the man named legend is like a babe in the face of time." **Against Sypha: "No matter how powerful the magic you wield, you will never surpass time." **Against Grant: "You live for the sake of others. Your tale will be passed down for eternity." **Against Eric: "Jealousy of the whip does not excuse your arrogance with the lance." **Against Maria: "You are fated to walk a difficult path. Enjoy yourself while you can." **Against Shanoa: "You seek a dangerous power. It, too, is governed by time." **Against Carmilla: "Your quest for eternal beauty is doomed: nothing withstands time." **Against Cornell: "Everything resolves in its own time, regardless of your desires." **Against Golem: "Even artificial life is subject to the laws of time." **Against Death: "You govern the fate of death, but even fate is a truth wound by time." **Against Dracula: "Even the Lord of Darkness cannot escape time." **Against himself: "Mimicking my form will not allow you to rule time." *Aeon's theme in Judgment is "Darkness of Fear -arranged-", which as the title shows, it is an arrangement of "Darkness of Fear", the main theme of Judgment. Additionally, it becomes his battle theme when he is fought the second time in the Clock Tower arena, not the arranged version. *Aeon has the longest Hyper Attack title. *Aeon's pocket watch has 13 hours on its face. The clock like weapon he uses also has 13 hours in its face. This is similar to the central clock room in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, which strikes 13 before the secret passage opens. *Aeon may be from the same group Saint Germain is a part of, if not the man himself in a different form. In fact the latter is alluded to through Aeon's alternate costume, which could also include a top hat. Fighting Style *True to his time related name his attacks consist of using his weapon in many different ways (as a gun, spear, ect.) and using time based magic attacks, he can also clone his weapon for several attacks, giving it the appearance of the hands of a clock. Gallery Image:Aeon.jpg|Aeon from Judgment Image:Aeon Judgment Guide.jpg|Concept art from the Ultimate Judge guidebook See Also * External links * http://www.nintendowiifanboy.com/photos/castlevania-judgement-1/988920/ References Category:Judgment Characters Category:Time Travelers